Ame quem te ama, de valor a quem te valoriza
by Mitsashi Eduarda
Summary: Fic, SasuHina! Leiam não sou boa em summary's D:


**Ame quem te ama, de valor a quem te valoriza.**

**Hinata POV'S**

Agora, neste momento, estou sentada a beira de um lago, um lindo lago, com água cristalina e pequenos peixes pratas e azuis nadando tranquilamente. Porque eu estou aqui? Simples, eu me enganei, mais uma vez, como sempre, eu a idiota, me engano. Eu não sei por que as pessoas fazem isso comigo, é sempre assim, quando eu amo alguém, essa pessoa me retribui da pior forma, eu não agüento mais, até meu pai, meu PAI, me trata como se eu fosse uma mulher da vida¹. Uma lástima não? Também acho, e eu acabo me odiando, pelo simples fato de não conseguir "revidar" as coisas, não consigo falar nada sem gaguejar, por isso e por outras razões que eu sempre me magoei, sempre me machuquei, eu fico só com meus pensamentos e me martirizando, e acho que será assim até eu tomar coragem e dizer o que eu penso, o que talvez demore bastante tempo, talvez eu nunca consiga. Como diz meu pai, eu sou uma vergonha para o clã. Ah que ótimo, comecei a chorar, como sempre vou acabar com inchados e vermelhos olhos. E terei que esperar até o inchaço passar para voltar ao clã, porque irei ouvir: "Um membro do clã Hyuuga, jamais chora por algo sem valor". As pessoas têm que fazer um tratamento contra lágrimas, para fazer parte do clã. Sim, não é exagero, meu pai é rude, e severo. Como eu sinto falta da minha mãe, sabe... Ela conseguia amenizar essa seriedade e essa frieza toda, mas sem aquela aqui, parece que ele mudou... Para pior. CHEGA. ACABOU. Comecei a gritar internamente.

- Vou começar a dar valor, a quem me dá valor! – Falei enxugando as teimosas lágrimas que já não rolavam tão intensamente como antes.

Tomei um susto ao ver uma silhueta uma masculina sentando ao meu lado, esse susto veio seguido de um gritinho agudo e um pequeno pulinho, mas a gravidade é amiga, me trouxe de volta ao chão.

- Ai, que susto Sasuke! – Falei, depositando a mão no coração, respiração ofegante e fitando-o

- Desculpe essa não foi minha intenção. – Falou ele me olhando profundamente e sorrindo de canto.

- Esta tudo bem! – Eu não gaguejei O_O

- Tudo bem mesmo? – Ele colocou a sua mão de Deus grego no meu ombro e continuou me encarando de forma profunda e singela ao mesmo tempo, quase delirei.

- Sim! – Falei dando um sorriso, um que eu não conseguia dar a tempos.

- Você não me parece bem... Seus olhos estão inchados.! – Falou ele, antes de entramos em um profundo silencio desconfortante.

A única coisa que eu ouvia agora era "CRI,CRI,CRI". Até eu puxar assunto.

- Então... Como vai a Sakura? Continua no "seu pé"? – Falei, fazendo as aspas no ar.

- Ela que se exploda! – Ele disse.

- Ah, Coitada Sasuke-Kun! – Falei logo em seguida pensando: "Mas até que não seria má ideia"

Sasuke ria, eu concerteza havia feito uma careta, ao pensar as possibilidades de Sakura se explodir.

- Que foi? – Perguntei.

- Nada, sua expressão agora foi engraçada! – Disse ele sorrindo de canto.

- Ah para! – Falei fazendo "charminho"

Mais uma vez, aquele silêncio instalado no ar, mais uma vez, tentei puxar assunto novamente ou a gente morreria de tédio.

- Me conte agora,o que te chateia...- Ele pediu

- Não...- Eu disse de cabeça baixa

- Me conte, Hinata...- Ele pediu de novo

- Eu me odeio! Sou uma idiota que só sabe se enganar!- Eu disse

- Todos se enganam,até mesmo os inteligentes... E você não é idiota!- Ele me disse, eu fitei os olhos negros.

- Se eu não sou um fardo,por que me tratam como tal?- Perguntei abaixando o rosto

- Eu estou te tratando como um fardo?- Ele perguntou segurando meu rosto,fazendo-me fitar os olhos negros,eu corei

- Não...-respondi

- É por que você não é um fardo! Você é ótima Hinata!- Disse-me Sasuke

O-ou, ele está passando a mão no meu rosto, eu to ficando vermelha, to ficando vermelha, ele ta rindo pelo fato de eu estar ficando vermelha, seu sorriso, esta passando a um sorriso aberto.

- Hinata, sabia que sua beleza é uma beleza tão rara, juro que nunca vi igual! – Falou ele, me deixando mais vermelha ainda, gente, qualquer dia eu explodo.

- J-Ju-r-ra? – Pronto, voltei a gaguejar.

- Sim, ela é uma beleza, delicada como a de um anjo, ao mesmo tempo, muito selvagem como a de um tucano. - Ao dizer isso abriu um sorriso aberto.

Ok vamos concordar que a parte do anjo, até tudo bem, mais a do tucano, não foi nada romântico, mas e daí? Ele está sorrindo pra mim *-*. Tentei parecer o mais natural possível na hora de retribuir aquele elogio.

- Que isso Sasuke! – Falei ficando mais vermelha ainda.

- Você sabe de uma coisa?- Ele perguntou

- O que?- Eu perguntei

- Você tem o seu brilho... E se as pessoas ao seu redor não o reconhecem, você não deveria ligar para elas- Ele me disse.

- Esta se referindo ao Naruto?- Perguntei,todos sabiam pela minha paixão pelo loiro, menos ele é claro...

- Na verdade... Também- Ele me respondeu sincero

- Como assim também?- Eu perguntei

- Seu pai e seu primo também não lhe tratam bem... Como o resto do seu clã – Ele me disse, ele continuava segurando meu rosto, e isso me deixava cada vez mais desconcertada

- Acho que o único que em trata bem é o Kiba...- Eu comentei, senti as mãos dele saírem do meu rosto e ele bufar, virando a cabeça para o lado oposto.

- O Kiba, é? Eu estou lhe tratando absurdamente mal,não é? Por que se apenas o Kiba lhe trata bem...- Ele comentou sarcástico, parecia ter o orgulho ferido.

- Você me tratou bem HOJE, o Kiba... Todos os dias- Eu respondi, acho que ele ficou mais magoado ainda, pois ele virou a cabeça para mim e me fitou profundamente, depois se levantou e foi a passos largos se afastando de mim.

Por algum motivo isso me deixou mal, me levante também, e corri até ele:

- Espere, sasuke!- Pedi alcançando-o

- Por quê? Eu sempre lhe trato mal não é? Só hoje que lhe tratei bem... Por que esperaria?- Ele perguntou sarcástico

- Mas você sempre foi frio comigo!- Eu disse

- Menos frio do que com os outros!- Ele me disse

- Mentira!- Acusei

- O que estou falando de errado?- Ele me perguntou

- Você nunca me tratou diferente dos outros!- Eu disse

- Sempre lhe tratei diferente! Você só não percebeu... Por que seu foco nunca foi a mim, e sim ao idiota do Naruto!- Ele esbravejou,parando e me fitando

- E por que esta assim tão mal? Eu amo sim o Naruto! E daí? O que você tem haver com isso?- Eu perguntei irritada

- O que eu tenho haver com isso? Talvez o fato de eu...!- Ele falava com a voz elevada,mas ele parou

- Que fato,sasuke? Por que você se preocupa tanto?- Perguntei

- Por que eu...- Ele tentava falar

- Por que você o que? – Perguntei novamente.

- Por que eu te...- Ele tentou falar mais uma vez,mas o interrompi,era divertido

- Não vai me responder?- Perguntei

- Um ato vale mais do que mil palavras...- Ele me disse, fiquei realmente confusa com a frase, mas foi aí que senti a pressão dos lábios dele nos meus, arregalei meus olhos, pelo susto, e ele movia os lábios sobre os meus. Quando o susto passou, fui relaxando, e fechei os olhos, envolvi o pescoço dele e ele minha cintura, enquanto nossas línguas se entrelaçavam depois dele pedir permissão para aprofundar o beijo, era um momento mágico, nunca havia sentido algo igual, ele colocou uma das mãos no meu rosto, e então depois de um tempinho nos separamos, fitei dentro de seus olhos, assim como ele.

As perolas nos ônix

Os ônix nas pérolas

- Concordo com você... Um ato vale mais que mil palavras...- Eu concordei sorrindo

Ele sorriu de canto, como aquele sorriso era bonito, voltamos a nos beijar novamente. E foi aí que eu percebi... Eu não amava o Naruto... E ele nunca esteve ao meu lado... O que sempre esteve a meu lado... Foi simplesmente... O meu amor... Uchiha Sasuke...

Quando nos separamos murmurei:

- Eu te amo...- Enquanto encostava minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço.

- E eu também... – Falou ele, acariciando meus cabelos.

E foi assim que eu aprendi a amar a quem me ama, a dar valor a quem me dá valor.

Fim *-*

¹ - Garotas de programas, e coisas do gênero que não precisa ser citada aqui.

--------------------

Deixem reviews?! Deixando reviews, vc evita que um autor, morra de depressão! Ainda ganha uma faixa escrito em dourado: 'Deixei um review' e um chiclete de tutti-fruti *-*

Beijos õ/


End file.
